kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Ameria Curl
is the daughter of the White Cats House Mistress. She is also the leader for the White Cats first year. Appearance She is a teenage girl, as tall as Juliet Persia with blonde hair. She has a well-endowed figure and is considered attractive by members of the White Cats and Black Dogs. As she likes to wear flashy appearances, she styles her uniform into that of gyaru-style, which is against her mother's wishes. Personality She doesn't like to obey school rules since she thinks they are so strict. She used to hate anyone who obey the school rules including her mother. Until Persia help change her attitude. She is very open minded, as she had no qualms in siding with Persia and Inuzuka on ending the conflict between the black dogs and white cats. She also took to befriending Kougi Komai and Shuna Inuzuka, as proof of the event and they're all seen frequently hanging out with no problem. Plot Romio and the Freshmen 1, 2 & 3 ~ Main article: Chapter 70, Chapter 71 & Chapter 72 ~ Ameria Curl who is the new leader for the first year White Cats facing of with the new leader for the first year Black Dog, Kougi Komai. Before their fight was about to begin, they were stopped by Inuzuka and Persia. Ameria find them boring since they couldn't fight. Persia was trying to show Ameria around the campus but she refuse. Somehow, Persia managed to get Ameria to come to the Cherry Blossom for viewing. Unfortunately a group of people were already there and it was the Black Dogs! They were about to fight until Inuzuka and Persia decided for a Badminton match. Ameria find it childish but later she really enjoys it. After the match was over, the White Cats won! However, Kougi was rushing through the White Cats aiming to hit someone. Ameria taught that he wants a fight so she took him on. Until Inuzuka stop her letting Kougi go. The reason why Kougi was rushing is because of the White Cats students throw a bottle at one of the female Black Dogs. Kougi and Persia managed to punished them. Ameria say that was an excuse for weaklings and it will ruin the White Cats name. Juliet And Ameria 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 73 & Chapter 74 ~ It's been a week since the freshmen have came to the academy but Ameria still doesn't respect Persia. During her first time at Dahlia Town, she spotted a cute girl and instantly grab and talk with her. Her name was "Juli" and Ameria wanted to hang hangout with her. Ameria was having fun but Juli feels uncomfortable. After the two had fun, Ameria say she wanted to see a nice view of Dahlia town. Juli say she knows a place and promise to take her there. After the deal, Ameria went to the washroom for a bit. After she went to the washroom. She saw a Dahlicky-kun and take a photo with him. She then drag him to Juli so they could take a photo together. When she arrive, her mother was there with Juli Turns out her mother was the White Cats House Mistress! The Housemistress was upset to see her daughter breaking the rules again. The both of them argued. The Housemistress then ask Juliet Persia who turns out to be Juli if she was dressing like that because of Ameria. Ameria was shocked to hear that Juli was actually Persia! Ameria was mad at Persia since she was dressing like that thinking she want to trick her. The Housemistress told them enough and give Ameria a punishment for braking the rules. For the remaining time until 7pm, Ameria have to stay with her daughter. Ameria who was shock repeatably says she doesn't wanna until her mother punch her stomach and fainted. When she woke up, she was in the museum with her mother while in a proper appearance. She really hates people like her mother and Persia. They are both forcing rules into her which really annoys her. She is still thinking while would Persia dressing up like Gyaru in the first place. Persia then showed up saying she have some business with Ameria alone. Ameria refuses to come alone and her mother say her punishment is to stay with her. Until there was a fight going on in the Museum. When the Housemistress look at the fight it was the academy's students, the second year Black Dogs leader Inuzuka and the western princess Char! The Housemistress was about to stop them but when she turn around. Persia grabbed Ameria and ran away. Persia is taking Ameria somewhere and it was the night view. Ameria was shock that she dragged her here since she was the type of person who would follow the rules. Persia then say keeping a promise is as important following the rules. Ameria then ask her why does she dress up as a Gyaru. Persia response saying she might understand Ameria better if she dress up as a Gyaru. Ameria then burst out of laughter. She realized a strange person have got her eyes on her. Ameria then wanted to be friends with Persia as well calling her "Juli" from now on. Romio and the Servant Wars 1 and 2 ~ Main article: Chapter 99 ~ Shuna, Kougi and Ameria were hanging out. They notice Shuna was bummed out so they ask what’s wrong. She explained that Inuzuka is too busy that she was mad that she can’t make herself useful to him. She started to feel lonely and the fact he already has a girlfriend means she can’t enter his room anymore. Ameria wanted to hang out with Persia too but she’s also busy with work. Kougi also feels the same way since he couldn’t meet with her sister recently, causing Ameria and Shuna to remark on his clinginess, which embarrasses him. Shuna then came up with an idea and that is to be their Servants! They went to the office to talk with them about it. Though Shuna want to show them they are cut out for the job. Persia then let them help them out with the matter they are doing right now. They are planning to a school excursion to the West. Usually the past excursion are planned to go to their own country but this time they planning to combined the trip. They still need to secure accommodation for all 200 students who are going, get the Housemaster’s approval and book a cruise and arrange for the transport. Shuna, Kougi and Ameria want to do their work for them and prove they are fit for becoming their servants. The three of them went off. The three of them split to do their own things. Ameria is in charge getting the seal approval from the Housemaster. She went to the office and explain the she need his approval, but he couldn’t understand her due to her accent. Her mother then showed up asking what’s going on. America tried to explain that she’s trying to be a servant but she mother also couldn’t understand her. They ended up arguing instead. Unable to get his approval, Ameria return to the office and turns out Shuna and Kougi also couldn’t do their task. Leon, Scott and Aby return to the office and successfully did all the task which Shuna, Kougi and Ameria supposed to do! Aby have got the dorm heads approval by just preparing some fact sheet about the school excursion and give it to him. The dorm head then approve it without any objection. Leon and Scott also did Shuna and Kougi’s task. They then showed off that this is just another day at work and they are prefects. They look amazing but Shuna, Kougi and Ameria feels annoyed. They were depress saying they can’t be their servants at this rate. Though there is still another task they could do. They need another 100 signatures for those who are going for the trip. This is their chance to make a comeback. Kougi, Shuna and Ameria went to look for second years who are interested going for the trip. The three of them did a great start but after that, everyone keeps ignoring them. Things aren’t looking good for them. But Kougi can’t blame them. He was wondering why would they go to the West in the first place. This plan was flawed from the start. Shuna doesn’t know they reason why but Inuzuka must have a reason for it. She then figure it out! The three of them went to both dorms and made a speech there. They explain why it’s important for them to go to the West. There was resistant at first but later a crowd have form and give them 150 signatures! They went back to the office and Inuzuka, Hasuki and Persia were surprise of the results. They were proud of them and the three of them have become their servants! Trivia * She is one of the few White Cats to not bear hostility to the Black Doggy House, this was seen when she befriended Shuna Inuzuka and Kougi Komai. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:White Cats House Category:Prefect Category:West Duchy